


Big Ass Feet

by DatWriterWannaBe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College Student Eren Yeager, Eren jerks off to watching porn, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pornstar Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Short One Shot, porn hub, then he mets Levi and gets a foot job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatWriterWannaBe/pseuds/DatWriterWannaBe
Summary: Eren watches his first foot fetish video and gets totally hooked, then by some miracle he meets the foot star in person.Warning: Low quality smut & low quality writing.





	Big Ass Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shades_0f_cool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shades_0f_cool/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Julie!  
> Hope you like this one little foot obsessed one shot. Not like you're into that or anything. It's totally just me? I can take the blame 100% for this if you want? Up to you? I love feet and I blame you.

His finger hovered over his mouse, not quite ready to make that final click into the world of full of kinks. After all, who was actually turned on by feet? What happened in a person’s life where they found feet, of all things, sexually appealing. That's just weird, it's too much, and definitely not something that Eren was into.  
  
Not counting this moment anyway.  
  
Maybe it crossed his mind often, maybe he caught himself looking at strangers feet far more than normal, and maybe he missed summer because of exposing foot wear. Once fall hit Eren said goodbye to the strips of skin and painted nails in favor of thick socks and even thicker boots.  
  
It was heartbreaking really. Enough so, that Eren finally took a breath and clicked the link.  
  
_'Hung stud pumps himself with feet.’_

_700k views_

_5k comments_  
  
Surely the man couldn't _actually_ manage fuck his own feet.. With something like that, you needed to be pretty damn flexible..-  
  
_And he was doing it._  
  
The camera was pointed at his groin, giving the audience the view of his toned thighs, sculpted stomach, milky skin, and gorgeous feet maneuvering around his perfect thick cock. He moved his feet with an obviously practiced skill, the arch of them moving with ease up over his shaft and to the tip  - only to move back down again and pull the pale foreskin away from the head to give Eren the best view of the flushed tip. Eren's hand was moving against his free will, demanding that he give in and stroke himself along with the man in the video.  
  
They moved slowly together, Eren in a world on his own where he could envision his dick being the one between those tiny feet. Could feel the smoothness of his arch but the roughness over the heel as they slid over his dick and pressed against his balls. He heard his own voice, praising the stranger on pornhub - for doing so good and waiting until he was given permission to cum. Which was weird. Definitely weird. But Eren was in the zone.    
  
He was nearing his limit, his fist flying over his dick as he tried to hold back from finishing. “Come on, baby,” he pleaded to his computer, begging when he couldn’t even be heard. “Cum for me.”  
  
A groan from the screen pulled him from his fantasies, a warning from the star that he would be cumming soon - and Eren couldn't be more pleased. In the video, the man stretched his toes around the head and focused there, giving himself the most pleasure he could manage with only the edges of his toes. And it was enough. Eren watched, wide eyed and flushed bright red, as the man came all over himself. The cum shot up and into the air just to come back down and land over his feet and ankles. Eren licked his lips when he saw some of the cum ooze out the top and slide down his shaft and onto his toes.  
  
Eren had finished with him, his hand fully coated in his release - showing the aftermath of the best orgasam he’d ever had outside of sex.  
  
He spent the rest of the night familiarizing himself the rest of his new favorite model’s videos.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Somehow Mikasa had talked Eren into going to the salon with her unused coupon. Apparently it would expire in a few days and she wouldn’t be able to use it. He didn’t put up much of a fight, the idea of having someone touch his feet while he received a sexual form of pleasure from it had him like a goddamn led pipe in his jeans. He was sure to safely tuck his dick away into the band of his jeans so not to risk completely showing off his hard on.  
  
So, _yes_ . He’s completely accepted that he has a major thing for feet ever since that night he got off like a million times to the same pair of pale feet. Really it was years before that.. but he finally confirmed how extreme it actually was. It was bad enough that he had subscribed to porn hub just to have more access to the users videos.  
  
_‘YourFootCaptian’_  
  
The name was usual, but Eren didn’t give a single fuck what the guy wanted to call himself. As long as he got to see more of that gorgeous cock cumming all over his pale and soft feet he was happy as feet in a pie.  
  
“Sit there,” the worker pointed toward a wall of black chairs that were lifted a few meters off the ground and other people sat while their feet were massaged. “And take your shoes off.”  
  
Eren nodded, he didn’t need to be told twice. Most of the seats were already filled, forcing Eren to take a spot next to another male that looked like he was finishing up his massage. He was hot, like way hotter than Eren was expecting when he had chosen his seat. A part of him was cheering on the inside for picking the spot before really looking the man over, while the other part was screaming for him to get away so he doesn’t make a fool of himself.  
  
As Eren sat down, he took a moment to really look his neighbor over.  Pale skin, an impossibly black undercut, sharp cheekbones, thin lips, and piercing blue eyes. Fucking _yum_ . “Take a picture,” the man mumbled out. “It’ll last longer.”  
  
“I don’t have my cellphone,” was Eren’s instant and oh so clever reply.  
  
He scoffed, a smile cracking over his lips before he could force it back down, “maybe next time.”  
  
Before Eren could reply, one of the workers came over to remind him to remove his socks and shoes. He blushed and avoided the blue eyes that followed him while he did as he was told. “I’ve never done this before,” Eren mumbled mostly to himself.  
  
“You’ll like it,” the man replied with a sigh. “Get your giant ass feet all nice and pampered.”  
  
“They’re not giant!” Eren pouted and wiggled his foot next to the man’s soaking feet.  
  
“Bigger than mine,” he replied with a laugh and lifted his foot closest to Eren out of the water. The left foot to be exact.  
  
Time froze, and Eren couldn’t feel more like a fucking creep because of it. The familiar toes, the small curve before his heel, the subtle veins that ran down the length, the one beauty mark that picked it’s spot just below his ankle as if to declare it the most beautiful foot in the world. Everything. This foot was everything.  
  
“I know that foot.” Eren whispered as he studied it, he wasn’t wrong. He knew that foot more than he knew his own, and he knew that if he pulled the other one from the water he was see a small scar just above the pinky toe.  
  
“Have a thing for feet, do you?” He chuckled and plopped the foot back into the water, killing Eren’s view and making him come to realization to what he just said.  
  
“Wait, no-”  
  
“Funny,” those blue eyes roamed over Eren. “You don’t seem like the type.”  
  
They kept their voices low as they chatted, not wanting the entire room of customers and workers to hear them as they discussed the one major topic they had in common.  
  
Feet.  
  
His name was Levi, he was older than Eren - much older. The younger male had only just turned 18, entered college, and was finally free to discover himself sexually without his overbearing sister there to knock on his door every three minutes. While Levi was 34, lived alone, and made his entire living by jerking off with his feet.  
  
“Sometimes I’ll sell socks too,” he said with a shrug while Eren was scandalized by the idea.  
  
“People actually pay for that?”  
  
“Of course they do,” Levi bent down to pluck one of his socks from his shoes and threw it into Eren’s lap. “Tell me you don’t want to sniff the fuck out of that and blow your load into it.” The woman working on scrubbing Eren’s nails was doing everything she could not listen to their conversation.  
  
Eren rolled his eyes and grabbed the sock from his lap, fully prepared to toss it back to Levi.. and then shoved the sock into his pocket without thinking. “Ok, yeah. God yeah I wanna do that.”  
  
“Give me my sock back, shit head.”  
  
“Not a chance.”  
  
~~~~~  
  
They wound up back at Levi’s place, the pornstar promising Eren a footjob in exchange for his sock back. At first he thought he was kidding, there was no way Levi was actually going to follow through with that. And if he really wanted his sock back that badly than Eren was willing to just give it back!  
  
But then he found himself rolling around in Levi’s bed, both of them having shed their clothing, and Levi grabbing for Eren’s cock while he claimed his lips for himself and no one else. Eren gasped out when Levi gripped his hand right over the tip of his dick, squeezing the sensitive head gently.  
  
“You’ve got such a nice cock, Eren,” Levi cooed and moved away from the teen - his hand moving to slowly stroke over the tanned flesh.  
  
Eren whimpered when Levi moved back further, releasing his dick and letting in fall back into his stomach. It wasn’t long before Levi was giving the member attention again, only this time with the bottom of his foot. “Oh, holy fuck,” Eren cried out as Levi applied pressure, slightly stepping onto his dick before removing his foot entirely.  
  
“Look at you..,” Levi caressed his big toe over the head, a small smile appearing once he saw a bit of Eren’s precum glistening on the pad of his toe. “So ready, just to fuck my feet. Aren’t you?”  
  
“Yes, god yes. Please, Levi. Please,” Eren thrusted his hips up, trying to connect with that foot again.  
  
Levi lubed Eren’s dick up, insisting that he wasn’t ready for the amount of friction that would come with the heels of his feet. Then he got to work.  
  
Those pale feet wrapped around Eren’s cock, holding him perfectly between the arches of Levi’s feet as he moved them up and down over the eager teen. Levi held his hands on the sides of his feet, applying more pressure as he let Eren thrust up and in between his him. He couldn’t wait to see Eren finish, to see his cum splash all over his skin in such a disgustingly naughty display of sin over something so fucking dirty.  
  
“I want you to cum now, Eren.” He kept his voice low, soothing, encouraging the young man as he neared his release. He shifted his feet quickly, moving so that Eren’s dick was thrusting through the slot between his big toe and second toe - a tighter holder, more pressure which meant so much more pleasure. Plus it was how Levi always finished in his own videos.  
  
“Fuck, Levi. Oh, god fuck yes fuck!” Eren stared down at his own dick, watching as it slid between Levi’s cute little feet and exploded between them. Ribbons of his cum coated over Levi’s perfect pale toes, making Levi groan just from seeing it, and forcing himself to reach for his own cock.  
  
Levi finished quickly, seeing Eren completely spent just from fucking his feet was so fucking sinfully hot that he couldn’t control himself any longer. He stroked himself over Eren, spilling himself over the brunet’s stomach until he was painted with him cum in a beautiful display of their passion.  
  
He fell beside Eren, the two panting together and trying to catch their breath. “Shit kid, I don’t think I’ll be able to walk tomorrow,” Levi joked and looked down to his feet, blotches of red showing over his light skin where Eren had thoroughly pumped his dick.  
  
Eren chuckled and rolled over to lay himself over Levi’s chest, “We’re nowhere near finished.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Levi brushed his hand through Eren’s hair, making those deep green eyes look up at him. “What else did you have in mind?”  
  
“I’m going to pound you into the mattress,” Eren replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
“Let me grab my camera.” 

**Author's Note:**

> For me, I love super pale and super soft feet. Ugh. That's why Levi was the pornstar <3


End file.
